The Story Of Maka Albarn
by BlackButlerBookofCircus
Summary: In this story you will learn how Maka met her weapon partner, Soul and how she started out in the DWMA to the very first episode of the anime   This is an Action, fantasy, comedy story that you will enjoy
1. The Beginning

This is made strictly for your entertainment

i hope you enjoy this story of my favourite female character Maka Albarn

* * *

><p>Maka was walking along a stone path wearing little girls clothes. This was a younger Maka way before she joined the DWMA.<p>

She looked as if she was crying. She was rubbing her little eyes and she murmured angrily, "No I can't cry. Papa will just follow me with his new girlfriend".

Maka began to run almost bumping into the bushes that lined the pathway.

Spirit ran out of the house and he went down the stairs. He went to a man and he asked, "Have you seen a little girl? She is about six years old". The man shook his head and Spirit shouted running very fast, "Maka!"

Maka heard him and she sprinted behind a stonewall and sat down there covering her face.

Spirit dashed by her then he stopped turning around. Spirit put his hand over his eyes and he told her, "You know, Maka, you can't just run off like that".

Maka stood up and she screamed, "What about you? You run away from Mama all the time!"

Spirit flinched and he kneeled down hugging her. "I'm sorry, Maka", Spirit whispered to her. Maka put her arms around his back and she said to him, "Tell Mama".

Spirit widened his eyes and he pulled her closer to him, tears running down his face.

Maka was a little older now. She was ten years old and she was more adventurous then before.

Maka would sprint across the street and she would do anything to avoid her Papa. "What does he know? He told me he would tell her and know that I brought it up Mama and him are in a big fight. How could that idiot lie to me?" Maka asked herself.

Maka was now fourteen and she entered Death City. She looked at a pamphlet and then smiled. She clenched one fist and she said determined, "I am ready!"

She went into the DWMA doors seeing a few students walking by. Some of them were glancing at her but she didn't really mind.

Maka went to a board in a long hallway and she read it.

Death Room

Class Crescent Moon

Maka looked to the right and she marched over to a door. She knocked on it and it opened immediately.

Maka flinched a bit and was a little hesitant about going in but she heard a voice, "Yes, yes come in".

It was high and a bit annoying. She could probably handle whatever was inside, it sounded small and pathetic after all.

She went in and closed the door. When Maka turned around she saw a row of guillotines. She breathed in and then sprinted through them afraid she was going to get hit by one.

Maka was going faster and faster then she came to an immediate stop when she saw stairs. Her luggage was rolling right behind her hitting her heels as she paused.

Maka looked up seeing a really tall black thing with abnormally large white hands. "Eh?" Maka murmured.

It turned around and it's skull mask looked way too innocent for its size. "Are you Maka Albarn?" it asked her.

Maka nodded and she panicked, "A-Are you Lord Death?"

"Yes, indeed I am. I am the shinigami of this place. So you are the daughter of Death Scythe, Spirit?" Lord Death then pried.

Maka sighed and she changed the subject, "So, can you please explain to me everything about the DWMA?"

Lord Death was confused but he didn't refuse. "Well, you see at Death Weapon Meister Academy the students are separated between Weapons and Meisters. Meisters have weapon partners, which also means that the Meisters are the weapons guide. You must collect ninety-nine evil souls and one soul of a witch to become a death scythe. But in order for you to get anywhere your soul wavelengths have to be in synch", Lord Death explained to her. Maka understood it all and she took notes in a note pad. "So, Maka you see I'm wondering—", he cut himself off then thought_, her mother was a meister but her father was a weapon. She has weapon blood no doubt about it but she would also have very good meister skills as well. Which one to put her in?_

"Maka Albarn from this day forward you will be a meister at the DWMA", Lord Death told her and Maka had a big smile on her face. "You know you have to have a weapon partner soon otherwise it would be a bit challenging for you to progress, you know what I mean?" he asked.

Maka agreed but didn't say anything and then Lord Death said giving her a key, "Here is the key to your apartment. There are three rooms for sleeping and I'll leave the rest for you to figure it out".

Maka bowed her head and she said happily, "Thank you Lord Death!"

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it<p>

Expect more chapters!

Sincerely,

Kid (Sparrow)


	2. Maka's Madness

This is made strictly for your entertainment

Things are just starting to heat up ^_-

* * *

><p>"I still have three days before the opening ceremony", Maka muttered to herself. She was strolling along a road reading a paper.<p>

"Where is my apartment?" she sighed. Maka looked right and left but how could she find it that way? There were about one hundred buildings in Death City.

"Wait, if I run fast enough then maybe I can find the right number", she schemed. Maka then kicked the tip of her foot down onto the hard road and sprinted to the left. She went into a dark alleyway and as soon as she went in she sprinted out with two dogs barking at her.

Maka then got the note out of her light blue jacket and it said:

Number 53 is your apartment room number and your apartment number is 71 kay'?

Maka was panting and she moaned, "How am I supposed to find that?" She then stopped when the dogs went back into their alleyway. _What if I will never find it?_ Maka thought sadly.

After wandering around Maka saw a girl with a long black ponytail. She hurried over to her and then asked, "Excuse me do you know where apartment seventy one is?"

The girl nodded and she said pointing to a red worn out building, "Yes, right there". She smiled sweetly then she introduced herself, "I'm Tsubaki I hope that we will see more of each other when the semester begins".

Maka smiled and she replied, "Yes, I would like that". Maka waved good-bye and headed to the building. When she was in front of it she moaned, "I live here? It looks like a dump. But maybe it will be better on the inside. Never judge a book by it's cover after all".

Maka took a deep breath and walked into the worn out building. She glanced over at a corner and there was a huge spider. Maka jumped and she pressed the elevator button about ten times. When it opened she hopped in then closed it.

The elevator pad had three buttons labeled as '1 2 and 3'.

"Which one is it?" Maka said in despair. She pressed '1' and the elevator went up. She stepped out then went back in. She then pressed '2' and she stepped out. "It's in the forties now", Maka murmured. When she turned around to go back in the elevator it closed on her.

"Gahhhh!" Maka exclaimed pressed the button over again. When it opened there was a darker skinned boy there with two little girls behind him.

"S-Sorry", Maka said embarrassed getting out of the way. He took the paper out of her hand and then told her kindly, "53 should be on the third floor somewhere at the end".

Maka watched him leave and she said, "Thank you". He waved at her and Maka went into the elevator.

Maka was about to press three but another hand did that for her. She quickly looked over to the side at a bald boy. He was wearing peculiar glasses and then he sneered, "Are you new here?"

Maka nodded then he said, "I am too. But at least I have a sense of direction". Maka frowned and then he got off the elevator but so did she. Maka turned around ignoring his presence and marched down the hallway looking at all the door numbers.

She finally saw her number and it was at the very end. When Maka opened the door she saw a kitchen a living room and a hallway with four doors. Maka locked the door behind her and she put her luggage by a green couch. She ran into the kitchen and looked in all the cupboards and in the fridge. "I'm going to have to go to the grocery store otherwise I won't have food today", she murmured.

Maka then went into the living room and she opened the curtains. She got a good view of a basketball park.

She really wanted to see the rooms. When he went into the hallway she opened the first door. It was pretty spacious and the bed had a mattress on it but it was a pullout. "This isn't going to be my room", Maka breathed staring at a few spider webs.

Maka then jumped over to the next-door down and she opened it. It was a bathroom. It had a shower a toilet and a sink. Maka then closed that door and opened the next one. It had a desk in one corner and there was a full bed in the corner diagonal of the desk. The walls were a dark red and the floor was wood. It was very impressive.

Maka then closed the door and quickly opened the next one. It had hardwood floors and green walls. There was large window at the side and a big bed under it. There was a desk in the other corner and Maka was very fond of this room. She nodded and went over to a mini-whiteboard that was over the desk on the wall beside it. She wrote:

MAKA'S ROOM

She closed the cap and then smiled wide. She opened the window and then thought, _I am going to go weapon hunting tomorrow._

* * *

><p>Expect more Soul Eater chapters!<p>

Sincerely,

Kid (Sparrow)


	3. Meeting the Boy with White Hair

Hey sorry it's been awhile ^_^' Been busy but here is the next chapter

This is made strictly for your entertainment, enjoy

* * *

><p>It was still Maka's first night at Death City. Shortly after she got her apartment she had been decorating it. Starting out with her room she put out her comforter and put various things on her bedside table like a clock and lamp. She then put books on her desk so that they lined up evenly. A lamp was added to that too.<p>

After about two hours of primping Maka checked the time. "Oh no, eight o'clock!" Maka exclaimed. "I won't be able to make it to the store in time at this pace".

Maka put on her shoes and grabbed her wallet then bolted out the door. When she got into the elevator she was hopping up and down impatiently. The door had opened at last and she sprinted through the door.

Maka had bumped into someone and they both fell back. Maka opened her eyes and she jumped up going over to the person quickly. "What the hell? You shouldn't go blasting out like that", a boy with white hair said to her standing up.

He bent down and grabbed her wallet. He then passed to her saying, "Here don't think you can go far without it". Maka nodded her thanks and then watched him go into the building.

"I wonder who he was. Maybe, he was a meister", she murmured to herself. She glanced up at the moon then ran away towards Chupa Cabras. The grocery store was a few stores away.

Maka got into it and then stared at the white floor. _Strange, it looks like any other store in any other city. I would have imagined it much, much gloomier, _she thought.

Maka Browsed through the aisles picking up her food for the week. When she went over to the fruit she grabbed seven apples. She pulled one from the bottom and some toppled to the ground.

Maka was picking them up and noticed one hit someone's shoe. Maka looked up seeing a boy with blue hair. _How peculiar_, Maka thought.

He picked up the apple and then threw it over to the pile saying, "Apples are no match for me. I am way to big of a guy to be beaten by a apple".

Maka couldn't believe what she was hearing. _No one can be beat by an apple. Who is this idiot?_ She thought to herself irritably. He then turned around and paced away.

"So many strange characters in this city", she mumbled.

When Maka was walking home she heard something. Maka whipped around but nothing was there. Just the dark starless night stretched around her. The musty smell of wet walls and concrete seemed to sooth her in some way.

Maka smirked and she said to herself confidently, "Ha, I am completely safe nothing can touch me here". She turned around and walked away quickening her pace.

When she got to the apartment she jumped to the sound unsheathing of a blade. Maka ran in slamming the door behind her.

"I got to get back to my apartment. I didn't like that sound", Maka breathed.

"Why didn't you fight it?" She heard behind her. Maka turned around to face the person. It was that kind, darker skinned boy she met earlier.

"Why didn't you attack?" he then asked her walking forwards. Maka stepped back and she felt a tingle of frustration along her spine.

"I don't have a weapon", she told him. She remembered how her father was unfaithful. How could she trust this boy? He could be like her papa so the way she said it sounded bitter.

"That was a kishin egg it probably wants to infiltrate the academy!" he exclaimed sprinting out the door with the two abnormally small girls following.

Maka froze and then she sighed, "I can't be involved with him now. Besides how was I supposed to know?"

When Maka was in her apartment she was loading her fridge with the food and putting some items in cupboards.

When Maka closed it she heard something. It was loud and rumbling. She then heard a crash and she jumped running over to her room window, opening it wide.

Maka stared in horror as the darker skinned boy was thrown to the side by the kishin egg.

The beast was tall and slim but strong. The boy with white hair was there too. His arm turned into a scythe and he stabbed its side. He then jumped out of the way of it large hands. Maka ran out of her room and out of the apartment. "They could be killed. I have to help somehow!" Maka said to herself.

* * *

><p>How you liked it!<p>

Chapter 4 'Resonance' is next

Sincerely,

Kid (Sparrow)


	4. The Dream

This is made strictly for your entertainment, enjoy

* * *

><p>Maka turned the corner and she saw the white haired boy on the ground. His red eyes wide and the evil human, or the kishin egg, grabbed him. He was held upside down and then it stopped.<p>

"Hey, put the boy down. You insane maniac!" Maka exclaimed. The thing ran towards her dropping the boy with white hair.

It punched her and she flew back. Maka was still on her feet and her eyes blazing with anger. She jumped up kicking it in the stomach. The beast didn't move and it smacked her making her body slam against the concrete wall.

Blood came from her mouth and she glanced over at the darker skinned boy who lay unconscious. "Are you crazy?" the boy with white hair exclaimed. "You'll get killed!"

Maka shook her head and she told him, "I won't let him leave!"

It's arms flew forward but Maka dodged rolling across the ground. She ducked covering her head from the debris that was flying everywhere. Maka sat up and then noticed she was flying through the air. Maka hit her head on the ground and when she opened her eyes her vision was blurry.

Maka frowned and she saw the white haired boy was leading the evil human towards him. The beast put one arm up making its hand wider. Maka stood up and ran over to him. She reached her hand out and he grabbed it self-consciously. He then turned into a scythe.

Maka ran backwards a few steps and she shouted at the beast, "Your soul is mine!" Maka sprinted towards the beast with full power and she jumped up cutting the thing in half.

It's soul came out and the white haired boy turned into his human form. "That was incredible", Maka breathed.

The white haired boy grabbed the darker skinned boys hand and he said to Maka, "I am going to take him to the DWMA. You go home and treat to those wounds of yours".

Maka watched him leave and she then noticed the soul was gone. She saw the white haired boy swallow and she murmured, "Did he just…Eat it?" She raised one eyebrow and then laughed to herself, "Nah, that couldn't be!"

When she was in her apartment her entire body was throbbing. She put band-aids on her knees and on her cheek. Maka nodded taking her hair out.

She then went into her room and closed the window. "I wonder how I will be able to sleep", Maka wondered then she started pondering through her bag. Maka got out a teddy bear and put it in her bed.

"Perfect", she giggled. The though of having a weapon excited her. But the thought of the victory that just happened made her even more excited.

She turned off the light and crawled into her bed making herself comfortable.

Maka's eyes closed and she fell asleep.

Maka then appeared in a dark room with checkered floors. She saw a very warped mirror across the room and she noticed she was in her school clothes.

"What the—how did this happen?" she wondered looking around. The door then from beyond red curtains opened and she saw a white light.

Maka widened her eyes and she ran towards it. When she came through there was another room. It had the same floors but there was a piano there.

The boy with white hair was playing the piano and when Maka took a step forward he stopped. She kept walking towards him and he turned around with a big devious smile on his face.

"Welcome", he greeted her with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a strange tuxedo suit.

"Hi", Maka said a bit shy. She then clenched her fists looking around the room. "Where am I?" she asked him.

"You are here", she heard a little voice behind her. Maka whipped around and then she retorted, "Well where it here?"

The demon grinned and hissed, "Here".

The boy with white hair stood up and then said closing the piano, "Enough with the games". The demon walked back into the darkness from beyond the curtains and then he said, "My name is Soul Eater a weapon at the DWMA and this is my head".

Maka's eyes narrowed and she felt no trust between her and him. "Who are you?" Soul asked her.

"Maka Albarn. Meister at the DWMA", she told him sternly.

"What's your deal?" Soul sneered. Maka rolled her eyes and then Soul stood up telling her, "I wanted you here so that I could ask you something".

Maka was now curious and she muttered, "What do you want?"

Soul walked around her and she then said, "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my meister. I understand that you don't feel trust around men is that right? But you have to understand that I think cheating is uncool and I prefer to be a cool guy. What do you say?"

Maka widened her eyes and then she smiled. _He understands. I don't feel any lies and fibs. His soul feels a bit arrogant but I think we may still be able to match soul wavelengths, _she thought.

"Alright. Tomorrow you are moving in with me", she told him.

Soul nodded and she smiled and they shook hands.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter, expect more!<p>

Sincerely,

Kid (Sparrow)


End file.
